Darknecromance
|team = Red |languages = |government = |image_ruler = |religion = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |currency = |statisticsdate= |rank = |infra = |tech = |landarea = |nationstrength = |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |litrate = |deleted = yes }} Darknecromance was a member of the New Pacific Order. His nation, Sparonis, was established on 18 February 2010. History Confederation of Organized Nations (CON) June-Sept, Sept-November 2007 CON was the first alliance to recruit DarkNecromance and the first alliance he belonged to. He was Head of Military there, as well as the Lieutenant of First Battalion. He left due to disputes with his co-heads. Veritas Aequitas (VA) Sept-Sept 2007 DarkNecromance joined VA when JWConnor convinced him to leave CON. He served as Lord of Foreign Affairs and Lord of Armed Forces. Ndrangheta (NDRA) November-Dec 2007 DarkNecromance spent time as Consigliere in NDRA when Voodoo Nova persuaded him to join. He left to try out the NPO. New Pacific Order (NPO) DarkNecromance originally joined the New Pacific Order on 1 January 2008, hoping to find a place to retire. He wanted to be a “small fish in a big pond.” Eventually, though, DarkNecromance became a very active member of the Order. Nonetheless, he found himself forced to quit and several times due to RL issues and burnout. He he has always returned though, because he feels comfortable within the Order and enjoys it immensely. New Sith Order (NSO) After DarkNecromance gained a “bad rep” with the NPO, he joined the NSO. At NSO, he was Sith Marauder and founded their Praetorian Guard, as well as ran their media department. He finally left the NSO due to exhaustion. New Pacific Order DarkNecromance reapplied to the NPO on 3 March 2010. He returned to the NPO because After much questioning, he was accepted back into the Order. DarkNecromance’s most memorable moment in the NPO was when he was asked to become an NCO, as he felt it was so unexpected and random. He had asked in the Job Fair thread about the requirements, and how to become one, and shortly after was asked to join their ranks. Some of the most important things about the New Pacific Order for DarkNecromance are the members and the camaraderie of Body Republic. He cites several members in particular. Umbrae Noctem has been one of the most influential people in the order to DarkNecromance. He states that Umbrae has “an incredible drive and work ethic,” and “always seems like the person you wanted to be in the Order.” He also cites Loucifer as a very friendly Order member, who “kept me above the water, showed me that everybody makes mistakes, it only depends on what you do with them.” Additionally, he says that Brehon and Lord Valleo are like brothers to him and are true examples of the meritocratic system the Order is founded on. Duties Tech Corps As a Dispatcher, DarkNecromance helped manage the ensuring that procurers completed the deals assigned to them as rapidly as possible. He also handled the hiring and retiring of procurers and maintained their records. Praetorian Guard As a Praetorian, Dark Necromance foundnds and processed ghosts. He said that the was his favorite department to work in. He enjoyed the work that goes into the job and welcomed the responsibility that came with it. DarkNecromance is proud that behind the scenes he is making a difference, and that he works in a truly meritocratic group where advancement comes from your work. Recruiting Corps In the , DarkNecromance recruited new nations into the New Pacific Order which helps the Order grow. Star Guard DarkNecromance helped maintain the image of Franco's Star as an observer in the . Professions Past and Present Future Endeavors At this point, DarkNecromance hopes to be welcomed into the military, as well as become a Centurion in the Praetorian Guard. He also hopes to reach a managerial position in the Tech Corps. War History Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Sith Order Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran